Mejores Amistades
by caarolinaa
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando eres la mejor amiga de las dos personas más populares del instituto? ¿Qué ocurre cuando te enamoras de tu mejor amigo?  ¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga y tu estáis coladas por el mismo chico?
1. Bella, la mejor amiga

**¡Hola! Este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, deseo que os guste a todos y me dejéis algún comentario ^^ Doy las gracias a mis amigas, y en especial a V, que me ha ayudado a colgar esta historia :)**

Vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca de hombros caídos, unos botines grises y unas gafas de sol sujetadas en el pelo, Irina soltaba bocinazos desde su deportivo negro.

-¡Bella! ¡Haz el favor de bajar, tu amiga me pone histérica!-bramaba mi hermano desde la cocina.

Agarré la mochila con una libreta y el estuche y bajé las escaleras con parsimonia. Irina tenía ganas de llegar pronto al instituto, en cambio, yo no. Mi mejor amiga se moría por ver a los chicos nuevos del instituto, ver de nuevo a las chicas para poder criticarlas, y por último, por fardar de su nuevo descapotable. En cambio yo, prefería las vacaciones, donde solo tenía que verla a ella, a mi hermano y a algún amigo de Emmet que viniera a casa. Digamos que era poco sociable.

Cuando subí al coche, Irina me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! ¡A este paso nos habrán robado a los bombones!-me guiñó el ojo y arrancó el coche, no sin encender la música a todo volumen. La gente se debe preguntar que como es posible que dos personas tan distintas se lleven bien, pero la respuesta es muy simple: complementación.

Irina y yo nos conocimos de muy pequeñas, cuando llegué nueva a la escuela. Ella fue mi primera amiga, ya que fue la primera persona que se acercó a la antisocial Bella. Desde entonces somos inseparables, y además de ser su mejor amiga, soy su vigilante en las borracheras, su acompañante a los conciertos y su excusa para irse a dormir fuera. También tenemos muchas cosas en común, como por ejemplo nuestra afición a la playa y por desgracia, a Edward Cullen.

Llevaba cuatro años secretamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, el que me considera su "mejor amiga". Me enamoré cuando le conocí, hará exactamente cuatro años, una hora y tres minutos, cuando llegó nuevo al instituto, acompañado de su hermano. Edward era un año mayor que yo, pero por razones que todavía desconozco, le atrasaron un curso, y de esa manera va a mi clase. Irina, la chica más popular del instituto, había salido con más chicos de los que yo hubiera podido hablar en toda mi vida, pero siempre se le había resistido mi amigo, a quien ella encontraba endemoniadamente sexy.

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Irina aparcó el descapotable en un sitio a la sombra y bajó alegremente del coche mientras agarraba su bolso del asiento trasero.

-¡Guau! ¡Diviso mucha gente nueva!- dijo risueña mientras oteaba a la masa de gente que se agrupaba delante de la recepción para coger sus horarios.

-¡Genial!-dije fingiendo alegría. Más gente nueva significaba más gente para la que pasaría desapercibida. Irina notó mi falsedad e hizo una mueca mientras me tiraba el brazo para acercarnos a la multitud.-Vamos a ayudar a alguien.-me metió entre toda esa gente nueva y finalmente se plantó delante de un chico rubio con los ojos azules.-Hola, soy Irina.-se insinuó ella mientras le plantaba dos besos. Él sonreía y se quedó embobado delante de la figura de mi amiga. Sobraba en la escena, así que salí serpenteando de la mole de gente donde mi amiga me había metido.

Casi estaba fuera cuando de un empujón me tiraron al suelo, rascándome contra el banco que había al lado.

-¡Mierda!-solté al caer.

-¡Qué mal hablada eres, Swan!-me corrigió un chico de ojos miel y un cabello cobrizo. Obviamente, mi príncipe azul.

-Perdona Cullen, no fue mi intención asustarte.-añadí con una mueca divertida. Él me despeinó amablemente con una mano, y después dejó la broma.

-¿Cómo estás, Bella?

-Intentando sobrevivir.-señalé a Irina con la cabeza.- Ya sabes, miss popularidad hace amigos.-el rió.

-¡Edward!-Alice Brandon, la novia de Edward estaba detrás de él llamándole con una falsa sonrisa en los labios que significaba: "¿Qué-haces-con-esa?" No me llevaba nada bien con Alice, de hecho, habíamos tenido algún que otro encontronazo al ser la novia celosa de Edward. Era una retaca con un mal corte de pelo oscuro y una cara de porcelana que parecía que fuera a romperse, pero aún y así, era hermosa, y eso me reventaba por dentro.

-Ve.-dije mientras señalaba a Alice con la cabeza.-Tu novia te reclama.-dije teatralmente ofendida mientras él miraba hacía su muñequita.

-Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo?-asentí y vi como Edward iba hacia Alice que le saltaba al cuello y le daba un beso en los labios. Fugazmente me pareció ver una mirada asesina.

-¿Otra vez porquería?-preguntaba Irina cuando veía la comida del día mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Gracias bonita. -farfullaba una cocinera que servía la comida con desgana. Irina seguía poniendo muecas de asco al ir pasando la bandeja para coger algo para comer.

-No me apetece nada.-dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la tripa. Agarró una manzana y un yogur y salió de la barra del bufete para coger una mesa, o mejor dicho: la mesa. Cada año nos sentábamos en la mesa rectangular más grande del comedor, donde Irina ocupaba el centro, y yo, como su fiel escudera, me sentaba a su izquierda. Normalmente, la mesa estaba llena de chicos que le zumbaban alrededor, o de chicas que intentaban ganarse la amistad de Irina (que a al vez no entendían porque yo me sentaba con ella). Este año no era excepción.

La mesa estaba llena exceptuando el sitio de Irina, de hecho, no me habían guardado sitio. Irina dejó su bandeja en su sitio.

-Irina, ¡te he guardado un sitio!-dijo Kate, la chica que estaba sentada a su izquierda. Irina la miraba seria.

-Ese es el sitio de Bella, y tú ya lo sabías, Kate.-ésta hizo una mueca y se levantó sin rechistar para irse a otra mesa, ya que la nuestra estaba llena. Me senté al lado de Irina mientras los chicos comenzaban a hacerle cumplidos, y las chicas comían exactamente lo mismo que ella. "Idiotas" pensaba.

Pese a que lo parecía, Irina no hablaba en las comidas de temas idiotas como la ropa nueva, el pintauñas o un nuevo tinte. No siempre eran temas trascendentales, pero muchas veces también hablábamos de lo que acabábamos de dar en clase. Yo participaba solo cuando algo no me parecía acertado o tenía que expresar una opinión contradictoria o acertada, y de hecho, era casi siempre. La mayoría de los ocupantes de la mesa se aburrían, pero tomaban nota mental (algunas habían tomado nota escrita).

El primer día hablábamos normalmente sobre las vacaciones, dónde Irina contaba los innumerables sitios donde había viajado, desencadenando una discusión sobre que lugares eran más bonitos o quería visitar cada uno.

-Y tú, Bella, ¿Dónde quieres ir?-preguntó Jessica, la mayor fan de Irina después de Kate.

-Definitivamente, Estonia.-dije sin pensármelo mientras mordisqueaba una tableta de chocolate. No entendía la preocupación de Irina por comer equilibrado, cuando yo siempre comía lo que me apetecía y no engordaba ni un solo gramo.

-Es precioso, recuerdo cuando fuimos.-dijo mi amiga. Había ido con ella y sus padres hacía dos años después de mucho insistirle a mi madre.-Pero es más bonito Nueva Delhi.-todos los sentados en la mesa asintieron como un resorte.-yo resoplé.

-¿A ti te gusta Nueva Delhi?-dije incrédula.-No puedo creer que no te estresaras.-negué con la cabeza mientras ella fruncía el ceño.

-¡Nueva Delhi de noche es precioso!

-¡Y de día una sauna!-dije riendo. Nueva Delhi era uno de los sitios donde nuestra madre nos había llevado a Emmet y a mí de viaje de verano.

-Oh vamos, ¡y Estonia una nevera!-dijo cariñosamente. Mientras alguien decía algo acerca de París y Roma, yo me fijé que por la puerta del comedor entraba la otra chica popular del colegio: Rosalie Hale, la mayor rival de Irina.

Rosalie venía de una familia rica, como la de Irina, pero Rosalie prefería ganarse las cosas por si misma, así que los fines de semana trabajaba en un taller de mecánica que le habían financiado sus padres (había prometido devolverles hasta el último dólar). Aunque era muy dependiente y muy trabajadora, también adoraba las fiestas (tanto disfrutarlas como organizarlas) y a los chicos.

Vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negro, unas botas negras y una camiseta rojiza de tirantes y un solo hombro, llevaba detrás a su propio séquito de admiradores/as, bastante parecidos a los de mi amiga, solo que no los trataba de la misma forma: Rosalie no era una buena persona.

Y esa mala persona se acercaba hacia nuestra mesa. A medida que se acercaba, la gente del comedor iba enmudeciendo, y cuando Rosalie se situó delante de Irina, no se oía absolutamente nada.

-Hola rubita.-dijo Rose con un ligero tono despectivo.

-¿Qué hay, rubia de pote?-algunos: "uhhhh" sonaron por el comedor, Rosalie simplemente sonrió con frialdad.

-Bonito coche… ¿las rallas son parte de la decoración?-preguntó clavando los ojos en Irina, que se encendió con una mueca de espanto mientras las amigas de Rose reían.

-¡Zorra! ¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi coche?-preguntó levantándose.

-De momento nada, pero no quiero volver a verlo aparcado en mi plaza de aparcamiento.-le dijo desafiándola. Después se volvió a toda la gente del comedor.- De hecho, no quiero ver el coche de nadie en mi plaza, ¿queda claro?-me dedicó una sonrisita y salió del comedor.

Irina se sentó abatida en su silla. No sería la primera vez que se encontraba su coche rallado, y era algo que odiaba por encima de todo, ya que para ella, sus coches eran muy importantes.

-Esa zorra es capaz de cualquier cosa…-refunfuñó. Yo sabía que lo que más le había molestado había sido no poder contestarle delante de todos los estudiantes, ya que Rosalie había ganado esa batalla.

_And you're singing the songs/Thinking this is the life/And you wake up in the morning and you're head feels twice the size/Where you gonna go? __Where you gonna go?/Where you gonna sleep tonight?_

Mi móvil estaba sonando y lo cogí tan rápido como pude.

-¿Bella?-esa voz… cálida y activa… tan aterciopelada… perecía que estuviera viendo sus ojos topacio cuando el corazón empezó a saltar libremente por mi pecho.

-¿E-Edward?-dije tartamudeando.

-Sí soy yo. Oye, ¿te apetece ir a hacer algo?

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo quieres que quedemos?

-Gírate, Swan.-Me giré lentamente, y vi a Edward a lo lejos con un casco en la cabeza y subido a su moto plateada haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Mientras avanzaba pensaba: ¿Por qué mi príncipe azul no podía tener un corcel en vez de una moto? No tenía mucha afinidad por las motos, y ese trasto gigantesco tan rápido no era muy divertido.

-Dime que no tengo que subir a tu querida Maggie.-dije en tono de súplica. Maggie era el nombre que Edward le había puesto a su moto, y de hecho, era el nombre de su difunta y biológica madre. Él me sonrió.

-Sí, debes hacerlo, porque quiero hablar contigo.-se puso serio y me tedió el casco.

-Cómo ordenes, Cullen.-monté ágilmente y me puse el casco blanco que me había tendido.

-Agárrate Swan-ordenó mientras le daba gas a su moto. No soy tonta, así que me agarré lo máximo que podía para no asfixiarle mientras enterraba mi nariz en su chaqueta que olía tan a él.

No fue un viaje muy largo, pero por el cambio de paisaje, supe que nos dirigíamos a nuestro lugar favorito: el río Bogachiel. Un pequeño río que pasaba alrededor de Forks y era cruzado por diversos puentes. Debajo de uno de esos puentes, había una cabaña de pescadores abandonada con un pequeño muelle, donde habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

La cabaña estaba hecha de madera de roble ya en un pésimo estado, igual que la valla que la rodeaba. En pocas ocasiones habíamos entrado en la cabaña, solo cuando necesitábamos refugio de la lluvia torrencial que más de una vez nos había pillado por sorpresa. Entre los dos habíamos "ordenado" el interior, y muy de vez en cuando, uno de los dos se pasaba para limpiar un poco nuestro refugio. El muelle era de unos escasos tres metros, y había maderas partidas, pero basándonos en nuestra experiencia, ya sabíamos cuales estaban en buen estado y cuales no.

Edward aparcó la moto delante de la casa y se bajó de la moto con la misma elegancia que se sacó el casco y se peinó el pelo. Mi estilo al desmontar la moto no era del todo malo, pero ni de lejos llegaría a ser como el de él.

Cruzó el muelle y se sentó en el bordillo más alejado del camino, le dejé un poco de espacio, pero finalmente me acerqué a él en silencio y me senté a su lado manteniendo la vista fija en el río.

Edward vivía con su padre, el cirujano del pueblo, y su hermano mellizo: Jasper. Su madre, Maggie, había muerto cuando ellos tenían trece años en un accidente de avión, y por esa misma razón, Edward no viajaba nunca: tenía pánico a los aviones. Actualmente, Carlisle, el padre de Edward, estaba comprometido con Esme, la alcaldesa del pueblo.

Siempre había sospechado que Edward iba un curso por debajo del que le tocaba por algún tema relacionado con su madre, porque Jasper, su hermano mellizo, estaba haciendo primero de Ingeniería geológica en la universidad de Seattle.

-Alice y yo lo hemos dejado.-sus palabras me despertaron de golpe, pero yo no me moví del sitio, seguía mirando hacia el río. De hecho, yo les había presentado cuando Alice todavía no era un monstruo celoso. Pero… ¡joder! Me alegraba. Le miré apretando los labios.

-Lo siento mucho. No sabía que estabais mal.-Volví a mirar al agua.

-De hecho, nunca hemos estado bien. Sabes que siempre voy de flor en flor, pero cuando estoy con alguien, soy fiel.-Asentí paseando mi vista por la otra orilla.-Pero ella no lo entendía. No entendía que pudiera tener amigas, "¡todas son un peligro!"-citó moviendo las manos exageradamente, yo solté una risita.-Te alegras, ¿verdad?-me quedé clavada sin saber que decir ¿Cómo lo sabía? Le miré algo confusa y titubeando.-Oh Bella, sé que no te caía bien.-suspiré aliviada.

-Claro que no me caía bien.-dije tranquilamente.- Eres mi mejor amigo, y no podía dejar de verte solo porque tuvieras una novia celosa… Esperaba que te dieras cuenta.-dije sonriéndole.

-De hecho, me ha dejado ella.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Definitivamente, Alice Brandon estaba ciega. Había plantado al bombón del instituto, y no podría recuperarlo, porque habían demasiadas chicas interesadas en él, entre ellas Irina y Rosalie, las dos caza-hombres de Forks.

-Es imbécil.-sentencié al fin. Él me miró enarcando una ceja.- ¿Cómo pudo dejarte? Nadie en sus cabales deja a "Edward Cullen"-hice las comillas con los dedos, marcando el sarcasmo. Me golpeó cariñosamente el hombro.

-Claro, pero nadie puede resistirse a los juicios rápidos de "Isabella Swan"-hice una mueca de desagrado y nos quedamos en silencio otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?

-Creo que sí. Es un golpe duro, pero nada grave, he tenido de peores.-dijo sonriéndome. Le pasé un brazo por los hombros (que eran bastante más altos que yo, así que quedamos en una postura muy divertida). Edward era una persona muy fuerte.-Gracias Bella.-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Llegas tarde.-anunció Emmet de mala gana.-he tenido que hacer yo la cena.

-¿Otra vez comida instantánea?-pregunté con sorna. Emmet era un gran cocinero, pero yo nunca hubiera aceptado que él supiera cocinar mejor que yo, cuestión de orgullo entre hermanos.

-Idiota.-dijo dijo arrugando la nariz. La relación que mantenía con mi hermano era un tanto especial: tan pronto estábamos tirándonos los platos a la cabeza como abrazándonos y declarándonos amor eterno.

Emmet tenía diecinueve años, y estaba estudiando un módulo para opositar como profesor de educación física en el instituto de Forks. Mi hermano era un auténtico Hulk pero con una hermana pequeña a la que debía infundirle una figura paterna. Mis padres estaban separados, y yo vivía con mi madre y su nuevo novio, Charlie, el jefe de policía de Forks. Mi padre, Diego Swan, productor musical, se ocupaba muy poco de mi hermano y de mí, así que mi hermano era lo más parecido a mi padre, solo que siempre he visto incapaz a mi padre de pegarse a la salida del colegio porque alguien me había robado el desayuno. Mis padres se habían separado cuando mi madre descubrió que papá se tiraba a su secretaria Heidi Mc Carty (de hecho, nunca olvidaré el nombre de esa zorra que destrozó mi familia cuando yo solo tenía diez años), y así fue cómo me mudé a Forks. A raíz de eso, mamá conoció a Charlie, un tipo muy… "americano", que prefería la pesca a la playa, y el sofá con el baloncesto antes que ir a cenar fuera.

-Emm, voy a dejar eso, ahora vengo a poner la mesa.-le dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, que estaba detrás del comedor.

Una vez dentro, tiré mi mochila sobre la silla y bajé la persiana de mi cuarto: ya había anochecido. Mi cuarto era el más pequeño de la casa, y lo ocupé al cumplir los doce, cuando mi hermano ya estaba suficientemente harto de compartir habitación conmigo y yo comenzaba a ser consciente del pudor. De hecho, antes había sido el despacho de diseños de Renée, mi madre la diseñadora. Salí de mi habitación con las zapatillas puestas, dispuesta a poner la mesa antes que Emmet se quejara (y con razón). Cuando mamá y Charlie llegaron a casa, la mesa estaba puesta, y la cena casi preparada.

_(12/09/10) Querido diario:_

_De hecho, todavía no sé porque escribo un diario. Recuerdo que lo comencé hace siete años cuando mamá nos llevó a Emmet y a mí al psicólogo. Temía que nos afectara demasiado su separación, y prefería que ante cualquier cosa, estuviéramos preparados o en buenas manos. Emmet tenía doce años, y entendía perfectamente las razones de la separación, por el contrario, yo no: no podía entender que papá y mamá ya no fueran a dormir juntos, ni a comer, ni a verse, ni que papá ya no viviera con nosotros. Había oído que algunos matrimonios se separaban, pero creí que solo pasaba en las películas._

_No tenía ningún trauma, sólo la reacción normal de una niña de diez años cuando sus padres le dicen que se van a separar: confusión, tristeza e impotencia. _

_El psicólogo me sugirió que escribiera un diario para poder aclarar mis ideas y desahogarme. También me pidió que le escribiera uno a él, un diario donde pudiera censurar cosas que no quisiera decirle. La terapia duró dos largos años, aunque yo hubiera aceptado la separación de mis padres mucho antes._

_Desde aquél día, todavía veo a papá, pero solo dos o tres veces al año, cuando nos vamos una semana por Navidades y otra por vacaciones a su casa en Seattle, donde a veces está miss zorra Heidi. En el fondo no debería ser tan cruel, porque a parte de Heidi, ha habido muchas otras con las que traicionó a mamá, y de hecho, está traicionando a Heidi, si él y papá tienen una relación, que no lo sé ni quiero saberlo. Creo que a mi "madrastra-zorra" le resulta excitante que mi padre se tire a otras tías. _

_Por favor, sólo pido que eso no sea hereditario, ¡no me quiero convertir en un prostíbulo andante! Y si puede ser, que Emmet tampoco._

_Hablando de Emmet… hace poco lo dejó con Tanya, pero creo que no le ha importado mucho… no le veo muy decaído... pero me da pena, ella me caía bien, y parecía que quisiera a Emm… al menos se que tenían una vida sexual activa, que su habitación está sobre la mía, y los golpes, por desgracia, también se oyen. _

_Irina ha tenido dos novios este verano, y de ligues… creo que… diez. ¡No! No me he equivocado escribiendo, ha tenido diez líos con chicos diferentes (Estos son los que he contado) y no en todos estaba sobria._

_Tengo miedo de que me quite a Edward (ha sonado un poco egoísta, lo siento) ahora que no está con Alice es muy posible que intente algo con él, y no las tengo todas con Edward, ya que Irina es muy convincente cuando quiere (y si la convicción no le sirve, usa sus dotes más… físicos)_

_Edward, Edward, Edward… __¡No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza! Ahora más que nunca. Si no fuera imposible, diría que me gusta más que antes, y moriré cuando empiece a salir con otra chica… (Edward es incapaz de estar un mes sin besar a alguien, o depende de cómo, de echar un "buen polvo")._

_He imaginado tantas veces una historia de amor con Cullen… pero no sirve ninguna ya existente, ya que por suerte/desgracia, ya no soy virgen. Lo sé, es un tema que he querido olvidar unas cuantas veces, pero perdí mi virginidad con el gilipollas de Aro, mi exnovio, con el que salí animada por Irina y sus: "Vamos, tienes que probarlo", cuando yo ya estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, que en ese momento estaba saliendo con Carmen._

_Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué Edward e Irina nunca habían salido juntos? Irina le consideraba un icono, y él había salido con muchas otras chicas, ¿Por qué no? La verdad es que nunca he dudado que acabarían juntos, pero pregunto como es posible que a él nunca le haya interesado ella. (Eso sí, todas las chicas le han dejado a él por su amistad incondicional hacia Bella la amiga de la popular)_

_¡Argh! ¿Cómo puedo ser la mejor amiga de la chica más popular y el chico más guapo del instituto, y pasar tanto desapercibida?_


	2. Viernes con fiesta

CAP 2-viernes con fiesta

_Sms: Esta noche fiesta en casa de los Hale (21:00-sin hora final) para celebrar el nuevo curso (no hace falta traer bebidas)_

-¡Será asquerosa!-No, ese no era el inicio de una conversación, era el final de la sarta de insultos que Irina le dedicaba a su querida amiga Rosalie por haber organizado una fiesta antes que ella. –Bella no te quedes callada, dime algo por favor.-casi me suplicaba por los pasillos del instituto.

-Es una gran mierda que ella haga la primera fiesta, pero las fiestas no son recordadas por la organizadora, sino por los asistentes… y los sucesos.-le guiñé un ojo mientras entrábamos en clase y su cara de puchero se volvía una sonrisa radiante.

-Vamos chicas, id pasando…-decía el profesor de la clase. Cuando todo el mundo calló, él comenzó a hablar nuevamente.-Esta clase la vamos a dedicar al futuro,-un montón de resoplidos y negativas inundaron el aula.- Eh, chicos, ya basta. En un año iréis a la universidad y tenéis que tenerlo todo muy claro. Por ejemplo… ¡Irina! ¿Tú que harás en la Universidad?

-Fiestas cada día.-soltó con una carcajada que siguió toda la clase, incluso el profesor dejó ir una risita.-No, ahora en serio, quiero estudiar ciencias políticas.- el profesor asintió.

-Un muy buen ejemplo, y veamos… Kate, ¿Tú que harás?-Kate, que llevaba un jersey naranja, levantó la vista del libro.

-Eh… tengo pensado estudiar medicina.-el profesor asintió.

-¿Bella?

-Quiero estudiar psicología. –dije segura y satisfecha de mi misma.

-¿Edward?-ahí va, la íbamos a liar parda. Él nos dedicó una media sonrisa a todos.

-Voy a ser modelo.-las risas estallaron en clase, pero el ego de Cullen no se podría pinchar tan fácilmente. El profesor intentó imponer algo de orden.-Cuando acabe este curso iré a hacer un curso para hacer de modelo, ¡ya veréis cuando salga en todas las pasarelas de moda!-rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y empezó a desfilar en medio de toda la clase, cuando llegaba al final de cada tramo, se giraba y hacía una pose que nos derretía a todas. Entre aplausos y gritos, Edward se sentó en su sitio con el ego más grande de los últimos años.

-¡Silencio!-gritó al fin el profesor.-Lo que quiero deciros es que me gusta mucho que algunos tengáis ideas tan claras, pero debéis estar preparados para las negativas y tener un plan B. Ahora haremos un ejercicio: cada persona dirá lo que quiere hacer en un futuro, como por ejemplo Edward ha dicho que quiere ser modelo, y cualquier persona podrá expresar su opinión, ¿De acuerdo?-todos asentimos.-Pues empecemos contigo mismo Edward. Irina fue la primera en dar su opinión.

-Tienes potencial, eso no se puede negar.-él sonrió. Kate habló.

-Es un poco… irreal.-Edward se encogió de hombros. Mike Newton, el nuevo con el que habló Irina el primer día habló.

-Los modelos son todos maricas, espero que te vaya ese rollo.-se oyeron unas risitas por la clase y Edward le guiñó el ojo a Mike, y después le puso morritos. Todavía se generaron más risas.

-Estarás en una burbuja.-dije yo, él me miro serio.- Olvidarás el mundo real y vivirás en uno ficticio en que la vida será un sueño.-El clavó su mirada en la mía, ninguno de los dos la aparto ni cuando otro hablaba de su sueño.

-Irina, ¿es necesario ir a esta fiesta?-le preguntaba por enésima vez mientras me adentraba en mi armario.

-Bella, es imperdonable no ir. Tu lo dijiste antes, las fiestas se recuerdan por lo ocurrido y los asistentes, y tú y yo vamos a triunfar esta noche.-decía mientras revisaba su Factbook, su tuenti, su Twitter y su fotolog nuevamente. Yo bufé y busqué ropa.

Irina vestía unos taconazos, unas mayas negras, una camiseta larga de color blanco y un cinturón marrón que le caía por la cintura. Como siempre, iba fabulosa, con su cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda.

Finalmente cogí unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra de tirantes finos. Iba a coger unas converse, pero Irina me obligó literalmente a coger unos tacones. "Dolor de pies, allá voy" pensaba yo. Me gustaban las fiestas, pero no me apetecía en absoluto cuando Edward estaba soltero y podía ser asaltado por cualquier zorrón, y yo, no iba a permitirlo. Todavía no había ideado la manera, pero Edward no podía irse de la mano de otra esa noche.

-Irina, ya estoy.-le dije una vez vestida, ella me miró con cara de desaprobación.

-No te has maquillado.-yo suspiré.

-¿Para qué? Hace calor, y se me correrá todo.-ella me evaluó con su mirada.

-Hecho, pero te pintas los labios.-decía mientras se levantaba de mi cama y me tiraba una barra de labios que agarré al aire.

-¡Una cosa más!-le dije antes que saliera de mi habitación, ella me miró expectante.- ¿Podrás cerrar la capota del deportivo? No me quiero despeinar-soltó una risa y salió de la habitación.

La casa de los Hale estaba bastante alejada de mi casa, donde las casas eran tres veces la mía y tenían jardines con piscina (en ese vecindario también vivía Irina). Durante el trayecto en coche destrocé cinco pañuelos de papel al arrugarlos, estaba nerviosísima, y no quería que se me notara delante de mi amiga, ya que podría empezar a sospechar. Pero ella estaba centrada en la carretera, tarareando _"Good girls gone bad"._

La casa de Rosalie era un enorme chalet de tres pisos de color blanco con los portones y los ventanales verde oscuro. Tenía jardín por delante y por detrás una piscina enorme con el suelo forrado de césped. La fiesta tenía lugar en los jardines, la piscina y la primera planta. La última planta estaba prohibida para todo el mundo, y la segunda planta estaba reservada por si había parejas que querían… "hacer intimidades". Las fiestas en ese vecindario siempre resultaban épicas, y ésta tenía toda la pinta de ser inolvidable.

Aparcamos en el sitio más alejado posible del coche de Rosalie. Irina salió del coche y esperó un rato repasando mentalmente que estuviera perfecta. Una vez hizo la comprobación, me tendió la mano que le estreché y fuimos hacia la casa cogidas del brazo, como si de una película se tratara.

Sonaba música desde tres aparatos distintos, uno en la entrada, otro en el interior, y finalmente uno al lado de la piscina. Pese a toda la gente, no había ni un solo destrozo ni desmadre, todos éramos conscientes que si algo pasaba, se acababan las fiestas hasta la eternidad.

La entrada estaba abarrotada de gente, e Irina tuvo que hacerse paso entre empujones y saludos para ir a buscar una cerveza hasta el bar que habían instalado en la cocina. Cuando se hizo con una, me lanzó otra a mí, de la cual bebí un sorbo. Irina movió la cabeza y fuimos hacía el centro de la sala de estar, de donde habían sacado la televisión por si las moscas. En la sala de estar había una de las escaleras que subía al segundo piso, que también estaba llena de gente que hablaba en ellas o miraba la pista de baile (de momento nadie había necesitado una de las habitaciones). Cuando llegamos al centro de la sala, nos pusimos a bailar, y enseguida aparecieron las moscas de Irina y algún que otro chico que se arrimaba a ella. Comenzaba a sobrar, lo sabía, pero cuanto más cerca estuvieras de Irina, mejor te lo pasarías, así que permanecí cerca de mi amiga hasta que unos ojos atravesaron los míos desde un segundo piso.

-¡Irina!-grité entre la multitud y la música.- ¡Iriiiiiiiiina!-ésta me oyó y me miró, con un gesto le indiqué que iba a dar una vuelta. Ella asintió y siguió bailando con un chico moreno.

Me moví entre el gentío que se aproximaba a la pista de baile, yo serpenteando llegué al pie de las escaleras. Él había bajado hasta donde yo estaba, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta blanca de manga corta muy ajustada, tanto que parecía que me cortara la respiración a mí en vez de a él.

-¿Te importa si subimos un momento al segundo piso?-desgraciadamente, no subíamos a lo que subiría todo el mundo, y por suerte, Irina estaba en la pista de baile, así que nadie se fijaría en nosotros. Subí detrás de él que se hacía paso entre la gente y nos colamos en una habitación que él buscó expresamente: una habitación con balcón.

Abrió las puertas del balcón y salió, donde se apoyó en la barandilla mirando hacía la piscina, que era dónde daba el balcón. Yo me senté sobre la barandilla con una de las piernas cayendo hacia dentro del balcón y la otra doblada sobre la barandilla.

Edward sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su pantalón y me ofreció uno que acepté. Me lo encendió con un mechero que tenía dentro del paquete de cigarros. Esperé pacientemente a que por fin se decidiera a hablar.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso en clase?-me preguntó algo dolido

-Porque es lo que pienso, -dije sinceramente.- si triunfas como modelo, que es lo que deseo con todo mi corazón, creo que vas a olvidarte que has vivido en este pueblo perdido en medio de la nada. Te van a hinchar la cabeza y vas a vivir una vida irreal con tu mujer irreal y tus hijos irreales. Bueno, eso si no te vuelves adicto a las drogas.-dije dándole una calada al cigarro.

-Estás siendo injusta, Bella,-dijo mientras se giraba y dejaba la espalda contra la barandilla, de manera que se quedaba mirando hacia la habitación.-sabes que quizás tu llegues a la Universidad, vivas tu vida, triunfes como psicóloga, te vayas a vivir a Nueva York y olvides Forks.

-No es lo mismo, Cullen.-dije mientras miraba a la piscina.-Yo sería incapaz de olvidar a ninguna persona que hay en este pueblo.-dije mientras pensaba en mi diario y en todo su contenido.

-Swan, tú eres inolvidable.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un abrazo. Disimuladamente aspiré todo su aroma que se mezclaba con el olor del tabaco, pero que igualmente me olía demasiado a Edward.- ¿Vamos a la fiesta otra vez?-preguntó más animado.

-Sí, claro, a que las lobas salten sobre ti ahora que estás soltero.-dije exagerando y guiñándole un ojo. Él meneó la cabeza.

-Hablas como si fuera un trozo de carne.

-Para ellas, lo eres. –dije con una carcajada a la que él se unió.-Anda, vamos a la fiesta o me encerrarán por secuestro.-cuando iba a volver a la habitación, Edward habló nuevamente.

-Bella…

-¿Sí?-pregunté yo.

-Gracias… gracias por todo, por estar cuando lo de Alice, por apoyarme en lo que quiero… gracias por estar ahí.-se me quedó mirando a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que se me comían lentamente y parecía que se metieran dentro de mí y me revolvieran todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cada vez que me daba las gracias, cada vez que me miraba de ese modo, cada vez que me dedicaba una sonrisa… cada vez que me prestaba atención, me daba cuenta que era la persona a la que quería, con la que necesitaba estar, y de quien estaba enamorada. Y cada vez que me daba cuenta de eso, me maldecía a mi misma por tener que depender tantísimo de una persona.

-¡Edward!-la voz estruendosa de Rosalie apareció por la puerta, y ambos miramos hacía su figura. ¡La muy puta! Vestía un minivestidos negro y unos tacones más altos que los de Irina. Su cabello rubio (teñido) le caía como una cascada por la espalda. Ella se le acercó y le cogió del brazo.

-¡Vamos! Te estás perdiendo toda la fiesta.-se enroscó en su brazo derecho y se lo llevó antes que pudiera ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Suspiré y bajé de la barandilla, pero no salí del balcón. Me quedé allí de pie, apoyada en la baranda, mirando como algunos ya se habían tirado a la piscina con ropa y zapatos. Otros se habían sacado ya casi toda la ropa. Por suerte, ninguno era Irina. Por suerte, tampoco eran Edward.

Me quedé un rato allí de pie, acabándome el cigarrillo y la cerveza que tenía a medio empezar, hasta que llegó.

-Bellita, ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?-preguntó con una mirada que se me comía. Me volví para mirar otra vez a la piscina.

-Pírate, Aro.-oía los pasos acercándose a mí.

-Vamos Bella, creo que tenemos alguna que otra conversación pendiente-decía mientras se acercaba al balcón.

-¿No podrías tan solo cerrar esa bocaza? Así como mínimo no tendría ganas de tirarte otro plato a la cabeza.-él rió, y yo me estremecí cuando se apretó contra mi cuerpo. Me giré de prisa, quedándome delante de él para poder golpearle en la cara, pero me apresó las muñecas con fuerza.

-Bella, Bella… desde la última vez que me hiciste una brecha en la cabeza, he esperado a acabar esa conversación contigo…-me apretó más contra la barandilla, ¡ay por Dios! Tenía que salir de su agarre, solo podía mover las piernas, pero no tenía suficiente ángulo como para pegarle una patada, así que… le planté un pisotón, que con un grito, le obligó a aflojar mi agarre, que yo aproveché para pasarle por debajo del brazo y salir corriendo. Pero el pisotón no había tenido el efecto esperado, porque Aro ya me había tapado el hueco que quedaba entre la cama y la pared, así que de un salto salté sobre la cama, alcancé la puerta y bajé corriendo las escaleras con un Aro que se quedó pasmado en la puerta de la habitación.

Llegué a la pista de baile con el corazón palpitándome a gran velocidad. Tacones de mierda, un poco más y caigo sobre la cama… y de ahí, seguro que no me hubiera levantado (al menos no hasta dentro de un buen rato). Algo me agarró del brazo, y como acto reflejo le sacudí un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡Ay!-mierda, no era Aro, era Edward, que se acariciaba el pecho dolorido.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Te confundí con otro, lo siento.-dije intentando escapar de su campo visual. Pero el no soltó mi agarre.

-¿Y a quién querías matar?-preguntó divertido. Yo seguía algo asustada, y él lo notó.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Aro…-respondí con un susurro. Él apretó inconscientemente mi brazo, por lo cual solté un quejido y enseguida me soltó.

-¿Qué coño ha hecho? –preguntó realmente cabreado. Sus ojos parecían echar chispas, y su boca se había tensado en una finísima línea. Pocas veces le había visto así de enfadado… y me daba miedo.

-Nada, de verdad.-intenté escurrir el bulto, pero obviamente, no funcionó.

-Bella, no tengo un pelo de idiota.-brevemente le conté lo sucedido muy por encima, y su furia creció tanto interna como externamente. -¿Dónde está?-exigió prácticamente.

-¿Dónde está quién?-Dijo esa voz a su izquierda. Edward y yo giramos la cabeza a la vez, pero nuestras expresiones fueron totalmente distintas: la mía de pánico, la de él estaba llena de furia. No contestó a la pregunta, sino que le golpeó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho.

Aro se tambaleó hacia atrás dejando escapar un grito de dolor que resonó por encima de la música, provocando que todos los que estaban en la sala de estar, se giraron a identificar lo ocurrido. No sé si muchos entendieron lo que pasó, pero enseguida vieron a Edward sentado sobre el pecho de Aro y sacudiéndole puñetazos por doquier, y a mi llamándole para que le dejara.

Finalmente, algunos pocos que lograron reaccionar, le levantaron de encima de Aro, y se los llevaron a cada a uno a una punta de la casa. Mientras corría a donde estaba Edward, logré ver fugazmente la mirada curiosa de Irina y la rabia de Rosalie por haber arruinado su fiesta.

Mike Newton y el chico moreno con el que había estado bailando Irina, se habían llevado a Edward al jardín delantero, y lo sentaron en un banco por la fuerza, esperando a que se calmase.

-¡Edward!-volvía a gritar yo mientras me acercaba corriendo, una vez cerca de él, no sabía que hacer, como ponerme ni que decir, solo notaba su mirada indiferente.-¿Te has vuelto loco?-le pregunté, él me miró molesto.

-Disculpa si estoy loco por pegar a un cabrón que ha intentado lo que ha intentado.-dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba. Me costó reaccionar, pero le seguí a paso ligero.

-¡No hacía falta pegarle tal tanda de puñetazos!-dije algo molesta. ¿Molesta? ¿Por qué me molestaba que Edward le hubiera reventado la cara a ese cerdo? Sin duda porque las cosas no iban a quedar así, y se había metido en problemas por mi culpa. Él se giró y agachó la cara hasta mi altura.

-¡Perdona si creía que era un capullo!-gritó con las manos en alto.- ¡Si solo era una fantasía sexual, siento habértela estropeado!-Sí, de hecho me dolió, y mucho. Me quedé parada donde el me había dicho tan duras palabras mientras él daba unos pasos más y finalmente paraba y se giraba.-Bella… yo… perdóname…-negué con la cabeza mientras me abordaban las lágrimas, que libres y desobedientes, comenzaban a caerme por las mejillas.

Él corrió a abrazarme.

_(21/09/10) Querido diario:_

_Creo que ya va siendo hora que te explique mi relación con Aro Vulturi:_

_Todo comenzó hará dos años, cuando Carmen, la chica nueva, consiguió lo que yo esperaba desde hacía un año: tener un noviazgo con Edward Cullen. Por aquel entonces, Edward ya ocupaba la mayor parte de mi mente, pero no lo había aceptado del todo, así que, alentada por Irina, salí una noche con Aro, hijo de amigos de la familia de mi amiga._

_Aro se portó muy bien conmigo la primera noche, me llevó al cine, y más tarde compramos comida en el Mc Auto. Al final de la noche, me acompañó a casa y me besó antes de pedirme ser su pareja. No era el primer chico al que besaba, pero Aro era tan amable y tan guapo, y yo estaba tan deprimida, que le dije que sí sin pensármelo si quiera._

_Al principio fue todo un amor: me presentó a sus padres: Dídima y Cayo, y a su hermano Marco; me acompañaba siempre a casa; muchas veces pasaba a buscarme al instituto y se quedaba un rato conmigo y mi amigas… Me pareció que me había olvidado de Edward, pero simplemente, lo dejé guardado en otro rincón de mi mente._

_Una de las veces que fui a casa de Aro, la cosa pasó a más, y finalmente, hicimos el amor en la cama de sus padres. Repetimos al día siguiente, y al otro, y al otro…_

_Un día que me acompañó a casa y se quedó sin camiseta, vi (tampoco era muy difícil no verlo) un teléfono apuntado en su brazo con números enormes y en permanente (acompañado de unos labios dibujados). Me cabreé muchísimo, pero con más razón cuando me dijo que ella no importaba, que solo era una "folla-amiga"._

_Estaba histérica y tenía ganas de romper algo, ¡y vaya si lo hice! Le lancé la vajilla a la cabeza, plato por plato. Uno de los platos le abrió una pequeña brecha en la cabeza, y le hubiera tirado también los vasos, pero Charlie llegó a casa en el momento justo. Me sacó de la cocina como pudo y me encerró en el baño del piso de arriba mientras llamaba a una ambulancia para que le miraran la herida al imbécil que no dejaba de maldecir._

_Hubiera sido perfecto si dijera que todo terminó ahí, pero esporádicamente, Aro y yo nos habíamos vuelto a acostar, él aprovechando mis momentos de flaqueza (cuando Edward estaba con otra chica) y yo esperando sentir afecto por parte de otro. Esos encuentros también habían terminado con más platos, lámparas, vasos y otros objetos de cristales contra el melón de Aro, que era capaz de fastidiar cualquier momento en el que yo pudiera soportarle._

_La última vez que nos vimos, recuerdo que le lancé un jarrón de su madre. Supongo que a Dídima no le hizo ninguna gracia encontrarse con el jarrón hecho añicos, ya que no se volvió a ver el Porsche de Aro durante una temporada._

_Escrito así, parece que yo me aprovechara de él, pero sin duda, era él quien me buscaba, quién m e empujaba a hacer lo que él quisiera aprovechando que yo no estaba bien, ya que, por desgracia, él siempre aparecía._

_Esta noche, al ver a Edward soltándole aquella somanta de tortas, me entró miedo. No a que Edward acabara herido, ya que estaba en una posición bastante mejor, pero si miedo a la justicia que podía atribuirse Aro. Su familia era bastante rica e importante (sí, mucho más que la de Irina y Rosalie juntas) y él iba a un instituto de élite, dónde los ricachones mimados, acostumbraban a ir en grupo y defenderse enseguida. También tenía miedo a cualquier demanda por parte de los Vulturis, ya que Edward había marcado a Aro de una manera muy fea._

_Sea como sea, se que la historia, no acaba aquí._


	3. Un sábado muy movido

-Bella, ¡despierta!-me zarandeó mi madre. Abrí lentamente los ojos algo confundida. Era sábado, y hacía unas horas había vuelto de la fiesta en casa de Rosalie. El reloj marcaba a penas las nueve y media de la mañana, así que en modo de protesta, me tapé con la sábana hasta las cejas e intenté ignorar a mi madre.

Pero mi madre era todavía más tozuda que yo, así que tiró de las sábanas y me dejó helada (el día anterior solo había tenido tiempo a escribir el diario y tirar mis tacones, así que iba en ropa interior). Refunfuñé un poco, pero finalmente abrí los ojos.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces en ropa interior?-preguntó enarcando una ceja. Todavía estaba demasiado adormilada para inventarme alguna excusa, pero por suerte ella continuó hablando.-Cariño tengo que acompañar a Charlie a Port Angeles, así que debéis venir conmigo.

-Mami, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?-pregunté fregándome los ojos.

-Porque esta noche debemos ir a una fiesta, y tienes que comprarte un vestido.-Abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Una fiesta?-lo que de verdad quería decir era: ¿otra?

-Sí, estamos invitados, ya que en esta fiesta, Charlie se juega un aumento, y ya sabes que mi negocio no va muy bien así que nunca nos vendría mal, ¿no?-yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¡si me levanto ahora tendré unas ojeras terribles! Ayer me acosté muy tarde mamita.-le rogaba.

-Está bien, pues entonces no podré comprarte un vestido.-Me tocó la fibra sensible: yo odiaba las compras, pero me encantaban los vestidos.

-Vale, ¿cuánto tiempo me das?

-Media hora.-sentenció.

-.-.-.-

Media hora más tarde, enfundada en mis vaqueros y mi sudadera negra, subí a la parte trasera del coche de policía de Charlie. Emmet estaba somnoliento a mi lado, vestido exactamente igual que yo. "Genial" pensé para mis adentros "pareceremos Pin y Pon".

El trayecto fue corto, ya que Charlie rozaba los límites de velocidad, pero siempre prudentemente y sin pasarse, como un buen jefe de policía.

Mientras Charlie iba a la oficina de policía de Port Angeles, y Emmet iba a una tienda de ropa, mamá y yo fuimos al "Dresser's", la tienda con los vestidos más bonitos en cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda.

Pasamos bastante rato escogiendo y mirando vestidos. Finalmente, aconsejada por mi madre, escogí tres vestidos: uno dorado con palabra de honor; uno granate con una capa inferior blanca; y uno lila también de palabra de honor, pero a diferencia de los otros, este era algo más largo que el otro.

Me probé los tres vestidos cerca de cinco veces. El lila era muy bonito y tenía un color que me favorecía mucho, pero me hacía el pecho bastante pequeño y me marcaba mucho la tripa. El dorado quizás parecía que tuviera el pecho caído, y para la ocasión era demasiado corto. Y el granate, era más anticuado, como de una muñequita.

Finalmente escogí el granate, ya que era el que mejor me quedaba y pegaba mejor con mi piel. Cada vez que lo miraba, me gustaba más.

Cuando mamá se compró un vestido elegantísimo de tonalidades verdes y amarillas con la espalda medio descubierta, me llevó a una zapatería a que me comprara unas bailarinas de color blanco para llevar con el vestido, mientras ellas se compraba unos zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color que su vestido.

-Vamos a buscar a Charlie y a Emmet y vamos a comer, ¿Quieres?-asentí con la cabeza, y después de dejar las bolsas en el coche, fuimos a buscar a mi hermano a "men", la tienda de hombres equivalente a "Dresser's". Cuando Emm subió al coche con dos bolsas, fuimos hasta la comisaría a buscar a mi padrastro.

.-.-.-

-Tú dirás, cariño.-decía la peluquera. Era una mujer alta, pelirroja y cuarentona, con un pelo liso y escalado.

-Lo quiere liso.-intervino mi madre antes que yo pudiera tan solo abrir la boca. Pocas veces me alisaba el pelo, ya que prefería mis ondas naturales, que eran como unos rizos poco definidos que me caían libremente por la espalda. Pero esa ocasión era algo especial, así que, aunque odiaba como me quedaba el cabello liso, dejé que mi madre mandara sobre mi peinado. La peluquera me hizo sentar en una butaca con una pica de esas que te rompen el cuello mientras te lavan el cabello.

.-.-.-

-¡Bella! ¡Vístete enseguida que llegaremos tarde!-mi madre estaba histérica. Vestida ya con su vestido verde, los zapatos a conjunto, una chaqueta blanca y su nuevo recogido, daba vueltas por la casa sin parar ni un momento quieta.

Miré otra vez el espejo de mi habitación, donde se reflejaba a una Bella con un vestido nuevo, unas bailarinas blancas, y el pelo liso recogido en una coleta alta. Me alisé el vestido con las manos un par de veces, y acomodé un lazo de encaje de color granate. Suspiré unas cuantas veces y dí una media vuelta para verme nuevamente por detrás. Lo mirara como lo mirara, el vestido estaba perfecto.

Ya tenía puestas unas medias transparentes y las bailarinas. Abrí mi joyero y busqué unos pendientes a juego con un collar de perlas blancas que me regaló mi madre por mi quince cumpleaños.

Me miré todavía unas cuantas veces más en el espejo, obsesionada con mi aspecto. Debía estar bien, o más que bien: perfecta. Todavía no sabía el porque, ya que una simple fiesta no debía ser para tanto, pero tenía un presentimiento, y uno muy malo.

.-.-.- 

-¡Estás preciosa, Bella!-me decía Carlisle mientras me besaba la mano. Me soltó la mano y Jasper la cogió en su lugar.

-Digo lo mismo, ese vestido es precioso.-decía mientras sonería y me besaba la mano. Edward se acercó a mí y torció la sonrisa algo divertido. Cuando nuestras respectivas familias se alejaban de nosotros, él se acercó a mi oído.

-¿Y ahora que piropo te echo yo?-preguntó divertido mientras se me ruborizaban las orejas.

-No hace falta que mientas.-le dije de morros mientras le daba un codazo en su camisa. Los Cullen estaban invitados a la fiesta de la policía, ya que Esme, la madrastra de Edward y Jasper y la mujer de Carlisle, era la alcaldesa del pueblo, y como tal, tenía que presidir tal evento.

-¿Ahora eres un mentiroso?-preguntó una voz dulce y algo chillona. El padre de Irina era un accionista de la policía local, y por lo tanto también estaba invitado a la fiesta. Creí que no había nada peor que Irina en la misma fiesta de gala que Cullen y yo, pero si lo había: llevaba el vestido lila que había estado a punto de comprarme, y para colmo, le quedaba muchísimo mejor que a mí.

Se acercó a mí, me dio un abrazo y luego se acercó coqueta a Edward, al que le dio un sensual beso en la mejilla, que provocó que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca y se me cerraran los puños en un acto reflejo. Cuando Irina se separó de él, yo desvié la mirada muy molesta y fingí mirar a la mesa de las bebidas.

-Voy a buscar algo.-murmuré intentando que alguno de los dos me hiciera caso, pero Irina estaba demasiado ocupada jugando coquetamente con su pelo que había rizado expresamente para ese baile, y él estaba demasiado entretenido comiéndose a mi mejor amiga con los ojos.

Me acerqué a la mesa de las bebidas, y mientras cogía tres ponches de frutas. Eché un vistazo hacía mis dos amigos: Irina estaba más cerca de Edward, con una mano en su brazo, y él reía enseñando sus blancos dientes. Dejé dos ponches, pero me lo repensé y después de volver a cogerlos me fui donde estaban Emmet y Jasper.

-¿Han pedido bebidas caballeros?-les pregunté amablemente. Emmet sonrió enarcando una ceja mientras Jasper sonreía con gratitud. Jasper se parecía muchísimo a Edward: el mismo cabello color cobrizo, esos ojos miel y aquella sonrisa encantadora.

-Muchas gracias.-dijo con encanto mientras cogía uno de los ponches, Emmet cogió el otro mientras me guiñaba el ojo.- ¿Cómo es que no estás con mi hermano?-advirtió Jasper. Yo titubeé.

-Creo que en estos instantes no se le debe molestar dije con una mueca pensativa. Él asintió. Todos en el pueblo sabían que Edward era un mujeriego, algo que su hermano no había sido nunca. No me malinterpretéis, no era un cerrado de mente, pero no se liaba con cualquiera.

-¿Y tú, Bella?- preguntó Emmet. Le miré sin comprender.- ¿Cuándo podré no molestarte?-le golpeé en el brazo con una mueca de disgusto.- ¡Oh Bell's! Hace tiempo que no sales con nadie, ¡desde el capullo ese de Aro que no te he visto con nadie!-Miré al suelo y me fui alejando de ellos mientras fingía que iba al baño.

Dejé el ponche en el mármol del baño y me miré en el espejo. No era tampoco fea ni iba mal arreglada, de hecho, me gustaba mi aspecto aquella noche, con mi maquillaje a conjunto con mi vestido, mis bailarinas sobre mis doloridos pies, y mi cola que se había desapretado un poco. Me apreté las gomas con las manos y me miré otra vez al espejo. Edward se había acostado con tantas chicas como Irina, era inevitable que ellos dos acabaran juntos… "¡Un momento! Todavía no ha pasado nada, recuérdalo", me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez. "Todavía tienes posibilidades de enamorar a tu hombre", me incitaba una vocecita en mi cabeza, pero rápidamente era respondida: "oh vamos, eso es imposible, nunca le gustarás a él, ya lo sabes".

La puerta del baño se abrió, e Irina, con su vestido púrpura, su cabello rizado, su maquillaje intacto y sus altísimos zapatos de tacón, entró en la estancia. Me sonrió y se puso a mi lado mientras se miraba al espejo. Estaba radiante, por mucho que hubiera buscado, no hubiera encontrado un ápice de desagrado en su figura.

-Ay Bella…-dijo suspirando. Ya sabía que venia a continuación.- ¿Has visto como está Edward esta noche?-"Claro que lo he visto", me decía a mi misma-¡Está para comérselo!-decía mientras se mordía el labio inferior. De pronto, se giró hacía mí.- ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades?-dijo con las manos entrelazadas y mirándome con esperanza. Suspiré, miré al espejo y hablé.

-Irina, eres la persona con más posibilidades del pueblo, doy fe.-Se lanzó contra mí mientras me abrazaba y me daba besos en medio de unos gemidos de felicidad. Sonreí falsamente, y ella salió del baño danzando feliz.

Me volví a mirar al espejo, y vi a una Bella mucho más fea, desarreglada y con unas lágrimas que se escapaban por los ojos. Después de haber visto a Irina, me parecía que no tenía nada que hacer con ningún chico, que yo era la amiga fea, y que nunca podría tener la seguridad o la felicidad de Irina. Yo no era nadie a su lado, ella simplemente me eclipsaba.

Salí del baño algo llorosa dispuesta a evitar a Cullen y a Denali toda la noche. Pero ocurrió lo que siempre ocurre cuando no deseas ser vista por nadie.

-¡Bella!-un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda cuando confundí la voz de Jasper con la de su hermano. Sorbí por la nariz, y cuando intentaba arreglarme el maquillaje con las manos, me giré simulando una sonrisa.

-¡Hola!-dije sorbiendo por la nariz intentando que no se me notara. Él me miró pensativo. Supongo que sopesando la idea de hablarme o evitar el tema.

-¿Necesitas alguna cosa?-preguntó cauteloso. Negué con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien.-aventuré.-Sólo que no me encuentro muy bien.-mentí mientras bajaba la vista. El me cogió una mano y me giró hacia él.

-Perdona que insista, pero… ¿seguro?-asentí y le dediqué una sonrisa.-Si necesitas algo solo dilo.-me dedicó una sonrisa y yo le besé en una mejilla.

-Ejem.-me giré con pasividad. Alguien me miraba con una cara seria y unos dientes apretados.- ¿Interrumpo algo?-preguntó con ironía.

-Claro que no.-respondió Jasper mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro a su hermano y se iba a buscar a Emm. Yo miraba a Edward esperando una pregunta, una respuesta o un silencio.

-¿Dónde te has metido durante toda la noche?-preguntó sin mirarme. Tenía los brazos a los lados de las caderas, por debajo de la chaqueta, por encima de su camisa blanca. La corbata le daba un aspecto realmente sexy.

-Por ahí.-dije restándole importancia mientras miraba a otros lados y le imitaba poniendo mis brazos sobre mi cintura. Estaba molesta con él, no tenía motivos, porque no era mi novio, y el papel de amiga celosa no era lo mío. Pero lo curioso es que el también parecía molesto conmigo, aunque no adivinaba porque. -¿E Irina?-pregunté pasivamente, como si no me importara. Él se encogió de hombros.

-¿Debería saberlo?-preguntó algo molesto, yo negué mientras miraba al suelo. Estaba muy incómoda, o mejor dicho: él me estaba poniendo muy incómoda. Había silencios agradables, pero este, desde luego, no era uno de ellos. Prefería que hablara y dijera alguna cosa a que me matara con sus silencios. Sin darme cuenta, pasé de estar enfadada con él, a estar triste conmigo misma. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar con él y no sabía que podía decirle, porque parecía molesto conmigo. -¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirándome por fin a los ojos, yo negué con la cabeza y el me abrazó y comenzó a acariciarme los cabellos mientras yo empezaba a sollozar. De golpe, me separé bruscamente de él, que me miró sorprendido.

-No puedo dejar que siempre me salves de todo.-le dije secándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Él se pegó un golpe en la frente.

-¿Qué mierda dices, Bella? Voy a estar contigo cuando quieras y cuando no, porque no podría soportar verte sufriendo y quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Eres mi mejor amiga.-Todo eso debía hacerme sentir mejor, pero no lo hizo en absoluto. Solo hacía todo eso porque yo era su mejor amiga. Mientras yo pensaba en todo esto, el volvió a abrazarme y yo volví a separarme de él.

-¿E Irina?-pregunté mirando al suelo. Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿No le molestará que me abraces?-pregunté esperando un insulto hacía mi amiga. Sí, a veces podía ser algo cruel. Él resopló.

-¿Qué más me da? ¿No has tenido suficiente con Alice?-me preguntó, y luego añadió- Además, Irina no es mi novia.-dijo levantando la vista y mirando en otra dirección. Yo me abracé a él y sonreí feliz.

_Ella. Con su cabello oscuro y liso que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Ella. Con un vestido marrón de manga larga que la llegaba hasta las rodillas cubiertas con unas medias blancas.__ Ella. Con su pulsera de plata de la que colgaba una B. Ella. Sonriente mientras corría por el jardín de un modo que parecía que bailara o cazara mariposas. Ella. Sonreí al verla de nuevo._

_Me miró y sonrió pícaramente, como si estuviera a punto de hacer una maldad, como si me retara a perseguirla por el jardín. Comenzó a correr, incitando a que la persiguiera por el césped. Corrimos durante unos minutos, hasta que decidí alcanzarla. La agarré por la cintura y la subí al aire mientras pataleaba y me pedía que la soltara entre risas y bromas. Me dejé caer sobre el césped y la senté sobre mi barriga. Comenzó a acariciarme el pelo y la cara con sus dedos blanquecinos, mucho más pequeños que los míos. Sus dedos, que se paseaban dulcemente por toda mi cara, desprendían una especie de descargas eléctricas cada vez que se movían. Ella era mía, totalmente mía._

_La saqué de de mi pecho y la senté en el suelo, mientras yo me levantaba del húmedo césped. Hacía frío, y no quería que se resfriara, así que le puse mi chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros mientras ella intentaba zafarse del abrigo, fruncí el entrecejo y aceptó con los morros apretados. Le dí un beso en la frente para que no se enfadara conmigo, y mientras suspiraba, me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo mientras la cogía en brazos y la entraba dentro de casa._


	4. Diego Swan

**¡Holaaa! :D Bueno, ahora por fin actualizo un capítulo un tanto… especial, ya que Bella es algo… "odiosa", pero tenemos que ponernos en su lugar :) **

**Durante el capitulo, hay una brevísima referencia a un libro, es uno de mis favoritos y es de la Saga Cazadores de Sombras, por si os interesaba…! **

**Besos, y espero que os guste ^^**

-No, no podemos irnos así sin más.-Emmet guardó silencio durante unos instantes. Yo le veía a través del marco de la cocina vestida con mi pijama (que consistía en una vieja camiseta de mi hermano de la talla XXL y unos pantalones cortos).-No será tan fácil.-decía él. Estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, moviendo la cucharilla en una taza llena de leche caliente mientras se rascaba la rapada cabeza. Me acerqué al fregadero, donde estaba mi taza limpia y comencé a prepararme la leche con cacao, Emm levantó la vista, pero enseguida la bajó.-No le he dicho nada…-Se fregó los ojos con la mano.-Bueno, vale, como quieras… vale, sí, ya hablaremos, adiós.- Colgó el teléfono y lo deslizo por la mesa mientras se bebía la leche en silencio.

-¿Pasa algo grandullón?-le pregunté mientras le abrazaba el cuello por detrás. Él se deshizo de mi abrazo mientras se ponía en pie.

-Bella…-comenzó. Le miré con cara de curiosidad mientras sorbía la leche con cacao. –Hay algo que no te gustará nada.-le hice un ademán en la mano para que siguiera explicando.-Es papá, necesita que vayamos a Seattle una semana.

.-.-.-

Emmet entró en mi cuarto con unos pantalones anchos y una camisa abierta sobre una camiseta. Yo adoraba su "look" tan casual, sólo podría quedarle bien a él.

No pude halagarle ni hacerle un mínimo comentario, ya que estaba entretenida ignorándole y haciendo el equipaje. No quería volver a Seattle, y mucho menos ir a ver a mi padre, pero Emmet decía que debíamos ir por un "asunto urgente".

-Bell's, no te enfades.-me rogaba, yo ponía morros y tiraba cosas con más fuerza dentro de la maleta.-Mira, no pienso aguantar tu rollo caprichoso, tenemos que irnos y punto.-dijo algo más enfurruñado.

-¡Pues si quieres vete tú!-le grité con despecho.

-¡¿De qué vas?-me chilló, le miré con el ceño fruncido.- No estamos en este mundo para seguirte la corriente y hacer lo que te venga en gana. Tu padre te necesita, y ahora haces la puta maleta y mueves el culo.-dijo saliendo de mi cuarto y dando un portazo.

Las disputas con Emmet eran muy habituales, pero no las peleas. Siempre nos gritábamos, pero nunca nos habíamos hablado de ese modo. Debía pasarle algo gordo a Emmet… o a mi padre.

Cuando me hice la maleta, la arrastré con dificultad hasta la entrada, dónde Charlie, que me esperaba, la cogió sin dificultad y la metió en su coche de policía. Fuera llovía y hacía frío. Un horroroso día para salir de casa.

.-.-.-

Una vez en el aeropuerto y con nuestros billetes en la mano, mamá nos daba besos y nos pedía que tuviéramos mucho cuidado, nos portáramos bien, y todo ese rollo que te echan los padres como si tuviéramos tres años. Charlie fue mucho más escueto, le dio la mano a Emmet, a mi me dio un beso y después nos dio cien pavos a cada uno para nuestros "gastos". Charlie me daba un poco de pena, ya que él intentaba ser un nuevo padre, o un padre "guay", pero no le salía demasiado bien.

Cuando nos despedimos, subimos al avión y partimos hacia Seattle.

.-.-.-

-¡Emmet! ¡Bella!-Eleazar, el hermano de nuestro padre y por tanto, nuestro tío, nos había venido a buscar al aeropuerto. Genial, papá nos mandaba ir a Seattle con él y ni siquiera venía a buscarnos.

-Genial, papá no está n siquiera aquí.-dije con una sonrisa totalmente fingida. Emmet bufó y yo fui a abrazar mi tío.

-¡Qué mayores os veo!-decía mientras nos miraba sonriente, yo le devolví la sonrisa mientras Emm le palmeaba el hombro.

Eleazar nos llevó en coche hasta el chalet donde vivía papá, una casa enorme de tres pisos con jardín y piscina, un garaje para tres coches y una cantidad de lujos impensables. Diego, es decir papá, adoraba sentirse rodeado de todas las riquezas que le proporcionaban su trabajo y más, pero ni a mi ni a Emmet nos había interesado nunca eso. No diré que prefiramos vivir como un monje budista, ni que preferiríamos vivir en la casa de Forks antes que en la de Seattle; pero esa casa nunca había sido un hogar, y por mucho que fuera igual de grande que la casa de Aro, la consideraba más un hotel que otra cosa.

El mayordomo cogió las maletas y se la llevó por el montacargas para llevarlas a nuestra habitación mientras Eleazar nos acompañaba a ver a papá. Estaba en su despacho, en la segunda planta, en ese trozo de oficina que tanto odiaba.

Papá siempre había sido un hombre muy apuesto, con su cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros, los ojos verdes que había heredado Emmet, su ancha espalda y unos brazos bastante fuertes. Con su aspecto, nadie diría que mi padre era productor musical y no un modelo de pasarela.

Diego estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, con el teléfono en la mano mientras miraba alguna cosa que había encima de la mesa. No tenía el aspecto jovial y despierto de siempre, esta vez parecía abatido, con ojeras y una piel muy apagada. Pero no me afectó, yo seguía enfadada con ellos dos, y la relación con mi padre era más bien malísima. Cuando nos vio, colgó el teléfono con un suspiro y nos intentó sonreír.

-¡Emm! ¡Bellita!-sí, papá me llamaba igual que Aro, con ese horroroso diminutivo de cría pequeña. Se levantó de la silla, y después de darle un abrazo a mi hermano, me dio a mí otro acompañado con un beso en la frente y una sonrisa.- Me alegro que hayáis venido sin problemas,-decía mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla.- espero que no os haya molestado mucho tener que venir tan deprisa a Seattle.-decía pidiendo perdón con las manos, yo seguía seria.

-No te preocupes papá, siempre nos ha encantado venir aquí.-decía Emmet sonriendo mientras enseñaba los dientes, después me dio un golpe para que sonriera, a lo que dediqué una sonrisa algo falsa. Papá miró a Emmet con ternura.

-Bella, ¿nos dejarías mantener una conversación de hombres, por favor?-asentí, y mientras me metía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, salí del despacho y subí al tercer piso a buscar mi habitación.

Azul cielo, como siempre, con los muebles blancos y de diseño, con algunos libros olvidados pero que siempre me entretenían, algunas libretas, algo de ropa (entre ella mi bañador granate), unas chanclas y alguna cosa más. Me senté en la cama mientras me sacaba la chaqueta, Seattle era poco más caluroso que Forks, pero salía el sol, y en septiembre hacía un calor de espanto, así que decidí ponerme el bañador con parsimonia y luego irme a la piscina, donde pasaría toda la mañana.

-¡Bella! ¡A comer!-me llamaba mi tío Eleazar desde el piso de abajo. Yo acababa de ducharme y me había puesto unos pantalones de camuflaje y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Sí, estaba provocando a que me dijeran algo. Papá siempre me compraba ropa nueva para vestir cuando estábamos en su casa, pero tenía ganas de bronca, ganas de que me echaran o, como mínimo, me dieran una explicación.

Incluso Emmet se había vestido adecuadamente sin sus camisetas desgastadas o sus tejanos caídos. Eleazar me miraba con una expresión de tristeza, mientras que Emmet lo hacía de reproche. Papá ni siquiera me miraba. Comimos en un silencio muy incómodo ocasionado por mi atuendo, pero no me deprimí, tendría mi explicación en algún momento.

Cuando iba a salir del comedor, papá me llamó.

-Cariño, ¿quieres ir esta tarde de compras?-me preguntó intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Con Heidi? Creo que paso.-dije mientras subía corriendo a mi cuarto.

.-.-.-

_-Quiero a Simon -dijo Clary. Un pequeño músculo dio un tirón en la comisura de los labios de Jace.  
-No te creo.  
-Jace, ¿por qué me haces esto?  
-Porque me estás mintiendo. Y porque te estás mintiendo a ti misma._

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Emmet al lado de la hamaca donde yo estaba tumbada. Le miré y devolví la vista a mi libro.

-Estoy leyendo. Espero que seas rápido-dije pasando la página. Emmet agarró mi libro y lo lanzó al suelo.- ¡Eh!-grité con un ademán de levantarme, pero él me empujó de nuevo a la tumbona que estaba colgada entre dos árboles.

-Bella tienes 17 años, haz el puto favor de hacerme caso.-forcejeé, pero Emmet me obligó a estar estirada.- ¿No crees que papá nos ha llamado para alguna cosa?-le miré con los dientes apretados e intenté volver a forcejear en vano.

-Cuando me contéis que demonios pasa, quizás os ayude, ¿no te parece?-pregunté sarcástica. Emm iba a contestar, pero mi padre llegó al jardín con una mujer colgada del brazo, con un cabello chocolate por los hombros y una piel morena. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel lavanda y unos zapatos de tacón alto a conjunto. Sin duda, no era Heidi. Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras Emmet se separaba de mí. Papá y la extraña se acercaron hasta donde estábamos.

-Bella, Emmet, esta es Eva. Eva, estos son mis hijos, Bella y Emmet.-explicaba mi padre mientras le acariciaba la mano que tenía apoyada en su brazo.

-¡Hola!-dijo sonriente.-Vuestro padre me ha hablado muchísimo de vosotros.-dijo en un intento de ser amable. Emmet y papá sonrieron.

-¡Qué casualidad! Yo no sabía ni que existías.-repuse con una mueca burlesca. La sonrisa de Eva se congeló unos instantes, pero aparentó ser fuerte. Fugazmente vi un apretón de brazo.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido con Heidi?-pregunté. Sí, lo sé, me pasé muchísimo, pero estaba molesta, muy molesta. Papá frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada mientras Eva la desviaba al suelo.

-Vale, stop, dijo Emm-me levantó en volandas de la hamaca y me lanzó al agua como si pesara poco más de tres gramos.

-.-.-

-Siéntate por favor.-me senté en uno de los sillones del despacho de mi padre, ya duchada otra vez, con unos pantalones blancos y un jersey rojo de cuello alto. Emmet estaba apoyado en una librería al otro lado de la estancia. Papá, ocupaba su sitio detrás de su escritorio.-Vemos, creo que te debo una explicación…-comenzó.

-Sí, me la debes.-dije asintiendo. Él carraspeó.

-Heidi y yo rompimos hace cerca de cuatro meses, cuando me enamoré de Eva.- ¿amor? ¿Papá? Nunca antes había oído que se hubiera enamorado de nadie… además de mamá.-Heidi no se tomó nada bien la noticia, y ahora… digamos que me ha denunciado.-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-dije enarcando una ceja.

-Me acusa de violencia de género.-terminó con un suspiro. Yo solté un gemido se sorpresa.-Obviamente es mentira, Bella, sabes que yo nunca la toqué, ni a ella ni a tu madre ni a ninguna otra mujer.

-¿Entonces?

-Despecho.-concluyó Emmet, yo le miré sorprendida.-Esa mujer quiere el dinero de papá, o eso o verle entre rejas. Bella, Heidi está obsesionada con papá, y hará cualquier cosa para recuperarlo… o dañarlo.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué hacemos nosotros aquí?-pregunté acongojada.

-Necesito que testifiquéis a mi favor en el juicio que se celebrara el jueves.-tragué saliva.

-Ve-te a la mier-da.-le espeté a mi padre.

-¡Bella!-gritó Emmet algo sorprendido.

-¿Note das cuenta?-le grité a mi hermano.-Solo nos quiere cuando le viene de gusto. ¡Hacía un año que no veía a mi padre, y ahora simplemente quiere que vengamos aquí porque la secretaria que se ha follado todos estos años ha salido rana y le ha metido en un lío.-le miré a él con furia.-No pienso mover un solo dedo por ti.-le dije arrojándole algunos papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

.-.-.-

Por primera vez en dos años, vestía un pijama. Un pijama propio, no compuesto por una camiseta vieja de mi hermano. En la cocina, el sol acababa de salir, y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, me bebí un sorbo de zumo de naranja directamente del cartón. Adoraba reventar la perfección de ese sitio. Después, cogí dos magdalenas que mordisqueé con hambre, ya que no bajé al comedor a cenar.

Oí pasos, y a esas horas de la mañana, esperé que fuera uno de los mayordomos de papá, pero para mi desgracia, no fue así: Eva llegaba bostezando a la cocina con un camisón negro y unas zapatillas de peluche. Cuando me vio, se quedó momentáneamente traspuesta, pero siguió su camino y cogió el cartón de leche de la nevera, que para mi sorpresa, bebió de morro. Me miró y yo no pude desviar la mirada.

-Perdona, sé que no debo beber a morro, pero nunca he sido muy partidaria de todas estas riquezas.-dijo excusándose. Yo agarré mi cartón de zumo y le dí otro sorbo. -¡Ey! Veo que no soy la única que le gusta darle su toque a esta casa. Se sentó en un taburete contiguo al mío.- ¿Me das una?-preguntó señalando mis magdalenas, yo me encogí de hombros.- ¡Gracias!-respondió sonriente. Yo la seguía mirando con algo de curiosidad.- ¿Te gusta Seattle?-preguntó sin más.

-No.-Dije negando con la cabeza.-Es decir, me gusta que haga más calor que en Forks, me gusta tener todo lo que quiero, pero venir a Seattle es como alejarme de mi hogar.- ¿Por qué compartía todo eso con ella? No, yo tampoco lo sabía.

-¡Oh! Así que prefieres Forks… pues yo prefiero Seattle antes que La Push.-me atraganté con una magdalena mientras la miraba atónita.-Sí, soy de La Push, un pueblo vecino de Forks, y antes de que preguntes… sí, soy una quileute.-dijo moviéndose feliz. Yo masticaba con parsimonia.-Me gusta más Seattle porque aquí dependo solo de mi misma, no dependo de mis amigos o mi familia, que todos viven en la reserva.-se puso momentáneamente seria.- Cuando llegué a Seattle solo pude alquilar un piso de mala muerte mientras buscaba algo de trabajo en una agencia de publicidad, pero como me quedaba sin dinero y no se presentaban oportunidades decidí buscar un trabajo temporal para conseguir algo de dinero. Fue así como conocí a tu padre.- ¡Genial! Una mamá camarera, pensé.- Yo trabajaba como camarera de eventos, y yo le serví un Martini doble con mucho hielo, y a su acompañante, la mujer que parecía Blancanieves-reí- le serví un bourbon. Una semana después, volví a ver a tu padre, y me volvió a servir un Martini doble con mucho hielo.-soltó una risita.-No sé como, pero nos acabamos acostando.-Confesó mientras bebía otro sorbo de leche.- Las cosas fueron rápidas, pero estoy enamorada de tu padre, Bella, y él de mí, lo sé… pero lo está más de ti.-dijo sonriéndome.-Bella, tu padre os quiere a Emmet y a ti más que a nada en este mundo, pero la vida da muchas vueltas y no está con vosotros.

-Eh, eh, eh.-dije separándome un poco del mueble.-No quiero que me cuentes todo lo que mi padre nos quiere y nos echa de menos, me lo recuerda cada vez que me envía una postal por Navidades.-ella soltó una risita.

-Bella… yo… yo creo que realmente estoy cambiando a tu padre. Es decir, llevaba muchos años con una extraña relación con Heidi y ahora… la dejó sin más, y por mí. Me ayudó a encontrar un trabajo nuevo y que realmente me gusta, y yo no le pedí nunca nada. Me ha propuesto varias veces venir a vivir aquí, con él, pero ya le he dicho que parecería una fulana.-enseñó los dientes mientras soltaba otra risita.-Bella, yo quiero a tu padre, le quiero de verdad, y entiendo que estés enfadada con él, porque no ha sido un padre modelo, pero…él te necesita, y quiere arreglar las cosas, de verdad.-me acarició el brazo. Yo asentí y me levanté del taburete.

-Ah… voy a ducharme.

-¡Vale! ¿Hablamos luego?

-Claro.-dije titubeando mientras volvía a mi habitación.

-.-.-

-¿Estás lista?-preguntaba Emm mientras me apretaba la mano de una forma cariñosa. Le devolví la sonrisa mientras asentía nerviosa. Después de la relación con Eva, todo había ido mucho mejor: hablé con Emmet y papá, y me di cuenta que realmente me necesitaban, y que por encima de todo debía ayudar a mi padre. Así que ahí estaba, saliendo del mercedes negro de mi padre, con un vestido de cóctel negro y a mi hermano vestido de gala a mi lado. Al salir del coche, los periodistas se lanzaron sobre mi padre y Eva, que llevaba un vestido corto de color verde. Papá no contestó a ninguna pregunta con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, pero ella estaba nerviosa y se le notaba en la mueca de la boca. En ese momento, ella debió odiar que papá fuera tan conocido.

Una vez dentro de los juzgados, debimos esperar al abogado de papá y quedarnos en una salita para que luego pudiéramos entrar en la sala.

Media hora más tarde, estaba sentada entre mi hermano y Eva, en los banquillos de testimonios, cuando vi entrar a Heidi. Llevaba un vestido rojo, a juego con sus uñas y sus labios, una cara empolvada de maquillaje y una sombra de ojos negra. Era Blancanieves.

Me dedicó una mirada amarga y algo cruel mientras avanzaba segura hasta el banquillo de la fiscalía. Mi mirada no fue menos, ya que la fulminé como nunca lo había hecho antes: nunca había odiado tanto a una persona. Eva le dedicó una mirada aterrorizada, mientras que Emmet la miraba impasible. Papá ni siquiera la miró.

El juicio fue lento, y pronunciaron demasiadas palabras que no entendí, hasta que hora después de haber empezado, Emmet salió al estrado, respondiendo sinceramente a todas las preguntas. Yo también salí, y pese que me puse nerviosísima, intenté calmarme y contestar todas las preguntas que hicieron tanto los abogados como la fiscalía.

La bomba del juicio explotó cuando Eva, delante de todos, declaró que estaba esperando un hijo de mi padre, provocando que Heidi soltara un gritito, y a mí se me abriera desmesuradamente la boca. Emmet parecía igualmente impasible, así que posiblemente, el cabrón me lo hubiera estado escondiendo.

Cuando Eva acabó de hablar, nos sacaron de la sala, donde el tío Eleazar nos esperaba para llevarnos al aeropuerto.


	5. Minicapitulo

**¡Huoola! No, esto no es un capítulo, es un "mini-capítulo" pero tiene tanta importancia que debía ponerlo solo, no como un anexo de otro capítulo, así que espero que os gustee :)**

Había pasado una semana y todavía no teníamos noticias ni de papá ni del veredicto del juicio. En alguna que otra revista había leído un pequeño artículo del juicio, pero no decían nada que no supiera. Todavía no había vuelto al instituto, ya que enfermé y no pude salir de casa hasta el viernes siguiente.

Durante esa semana, Irina me vino a ver un día, sin contarme nada nuevo, sólo preguntándome como me había ido el viaje y otras pequeñeces. Realmente, cuando ella se fue, yo respiré tranquila, si no había dicho nada, es que no había habido ningún avance con Edward, del que no había sabido nada hasta el día que volví.

Irina no vino a buscarme para llevarme al colegio, ya que también había enfermado, así que dejé que Charlie me llevara en el coche patrulla al instituto. Algo un tanto vergonzoso, ya que todos los estudiantes de Forks se me quedaban mirando como si fuera una delincuente, hasta que caían en la cuenta de que yo era Bella, y no pensaban en darle más importancia.

Durante todo el día, no vi a Edward por ningún lado, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, así que tuve que ir con las amigas de Irina, que me intentaban usar para sonsacarme información de mi amiga y ganarse más puntos delante de ella. Por desgracia, a quien si vi, fue a Alice Brandon, que me dedicó unas cuantas miradas asesinas que intenté evitar por todos los medios.

.-.-.-

Saliendo del instituto, mientras me preguntaba como llegaría a casa y comenzaba a lloviznar, recibí una llamada que cambió mi estado de ánimo. Edward me llamaba.

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?-preguntó nada más descolgar.

-Esta lloviendo-señalé yo para contestarle.

-Lo sé.-dijo nervioso.

-Está bien, ¿estás en el aparcamiento?-le pregunté, el hizo un ruido de afirmación.-Voy para allá.

.-.-.-

A medida que Edward me llevaba en moto hacía nuestro lugar, se veían nuevos rayos y truenos, así que rogué para que el tiempo aguantara un poco. Dejó la moto en el sitio de siempre mientras iba lentamente a la punta del muelle, donde se sentaba con los pies colgando. Me senté a su lado, como hacía siempre.

Estaba distinto, pensativo, algo nervioso, quizás. Con los labios tensos y la mirada perdida en la nada me entraban ganas de abrazarle y acunarle contra mí, algo muy cómico, ya que él era más alto y robusto que yo.

Mi sangre se heló cuando se sacó una pequeña navaja del bolsillo. Me la tendió y señaló un poste que aguantaba el muelle a unos centímetros de él.

Edward y yo iniciamos una tradición hacía tiempo: él apuntaría en el poste más cercano a mí, todos los chicos con los que yo había salido, mientras que yo haría lo mismo pero con su poste y sus relaciones. Grabábamos los nombres en la madera con una navaja, con la que él me acababa de tender. Me levanté medio temblorosa y me puse de rodillas al lado de su poste con la navaja en las manos como si fuera un lápiz.

-¿Qué nombre escribo?-pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

-Irina.-sentenció al fin. El alma me cayó a los pies. De pronto, no tenía fuerza para escribir el nombre de mi "mejor amiga", me pesaban las rodillas, y mi barriga comenzó a parecerse al cielo: un revuelto de relámpagos y truenos. Poco a poco, estiré las piernas y me puse en pie, delante de la mirada expectante y extrañada de Edward. Sin saber porqué, lancé la navaja al agua, mucho más lejos de nosotros dos, mientras él me miraba con la boca abierta y balbuceaba mi nombre. Me giré, y comencé a andar hacía el bosque, donde cada vez avancé más rápido hasta finalmente comenzar a correr.

"Lo sabía, lo sabía" me repetía una y otra vez, "Irina" "Irina" "Irina" su nombre me martilleaba en la cabeza. No dejaba de preguntarme a mí misma un porque. Ella siempre había tenido todo aquello que había deseado, desde ropa, a novios. Edward siempre había sido más cercano a mí que a ella, y no podía creer que otra vez, me arrebatara algo por lo que me creía especial.

A partir de ese momento, comprendí, que todo lo que yo tenía, era gracias a Irina, o sino, era algo que también era de ella, y por tanto, yo no tenía nada que ella pudiera envidiar o por lo que yo me sintiera distinta.

"Gracias destino" me repetía una y otra vez.

Llegué a casa empapada por la lluvia, con los pantalones embarrados y rasgados por los bajos y mi cara hecha un poema (quizás por las lágrimas, quizás por el caos de sentimientos, o quizás por el arañazo que me habían provocado las hojas al salir disparadas contra mi cara al caer de los árboles).

El coche de mi hermano estaba en el aparcamiento, pero por contrario no lo estaban ni el de Charlie ni el de Renée. "Mejor" pensé, "así no tendré que pararme a hablar con nadie, él me dará mi espacio". Pero como siempre que deseaba alguna cosa, no se cumplía y ocurría algo todavía peor de lo que yo hubiera pensado jamás.

Irina estaba en mi casa, hablando en la puerta de la cocina con Emm, quien le reía las gracias de un modo encantador. Al encontrármela, ella puso una cara muy extraña al ver mi cara, pero todavía lo fue más al ver en mi cara el enojo, la decepción y la rabia. Emmet me miró impasible, como últimamente miraba a todos y a todo menos a Irina.

-¿Bella?- preguntó más que me llamó. Giré la cara y entré en el baño dando un portazo. -¡Bella! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ábreme!-encendí el agua de la ducha y comencé a llenar la bañera para no escucharla. Me arranqué la ropa que se había pegado a mi cuerpo mientras lloraba de rabia en silencio. Irina aporreaba la puerta mientras yo me dejaba caer por la puerta hasta el suelo y hundía mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

-¡Bella! ¿No estabas con Edward? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-las lágrimas me rodaban por las mejillas sin control mientras no hacía más que sorber por la nariz. No era la primera ver que él tenía novia, pero mi mejor amiga no entraba en las opciones. Eso, dolía.

Me metí en la bañera mientras me hundía en el agua y evitaba oír nada del exterior de la bañera, donde no podía notar que las lágrimas me cayeran, donde solo estaba yo y podía descargarme mientras me dejaba ir.


	6. Una nueva era

**Peeeeeerdon, se que hace mucho que no actualizo este fic, pero he empezado otro que tambien me gustaba mucho y no he estado todo lo que queria por este :P**

**El otro se llama: "de NY a Texas solo hay un paso" podeis buscarlo en mi perfil :)**

**Bueno, este capitulo es un poco radical y creo que no esta muy bien hecho, pero tenia que explicar demasiadas cosas u.u' bueno, a partir de este va a ser como antes, y se que a una amiga mia le va a encantar :) Bueno, espero que os guste y comentéis :D**

Había pasado el fin de semana más horroroso de mi vida, ignorando llamadas y e-mails. No haciendo nada más que leer y mantener mi mente en otro lugar, evitando dejarme cualquier momento para mi misma y pensar. Pero debía afrontar que era algo que iba a pasar y para lo que tenía que haberme preparado hacía tiempo. Ese lunes no esperé al coche de Irina, y fui andando al instituto. Gracias al cielo, el tiempo estaba de mi parte, y pese que hacía frío, ni llovía ni hacía viento.

Llegué media hora antes de lo normal, pero ya empezaba a haber actividad estudiantil, así que fui a dejar las cosas a mi taquilla y a irme ya a clase de psicología mientras le echaba otro vistazo al libro que teníamos que leernos. Poco a poco, la gente fue entrando en clase, algunos me saludaron, otros me ignoraron, y yo hice lo mismo que ellos.

Cuando sonó el timbre y entró el profesor, todavía quedaban dos alumnos por entrar, que se apresuraron a sentarse en sus correspondientes pupitres: Irina y Edward.

Ella se sentó a mi lado sin decir palabra, atenta a cualquier reacción por mi parte mientras sacaba cautelosamente su libreta y su libro de lectura de su nueva mochila Eastpack.

La clase fue insufriblemente lenta, ya que nadie colaboraba y desde el principio supimos que psicología era prácticamente una clase de debate. Ni siquiera yo, que tenía las mejores notas de todo el curso, abrí la boca, y eso acabó de destrozar los ánimos del profesor, que para mi desgracia terminó la clase un cuarto de hora antes.

Me quedé sentada en mi silla, mientras Irina se levantaba en silencio y se dirigía a la otra punta de la clase, de reojo, supuse que a la mesa de su N-O-V-I-O.

Cuando ella salió de clase, nos quedamos solos él y yo. Yo fingiendo que leía mi libro mientras él titubeaba a cierta distancia. Finalmente se acercó y se sentó en el sitio de Irina, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus tejanos y la mirada fija en la pizarra.

-Swan…-comenzó. Oírle pronunciar mi apellido con esa cierta inquietud me hizo sentir escalofríos y soltar mi pelo de detrás de mi diadema para que se interpusiera entre él y yo.- ¿Por qué te molesta que… yo e Irina…?

-No me molesta.-le corté con un tono seco. Él pareció sorprendido de oír mi voz.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó mientras se giraba hacía mí. Yo me levanté y puse mi cabello nuevamente detrás de mi diadema azul mientras recogía mis cosas y las metía rápidamente en mi mochila.

-Llevaba dos semanas sin verte, ¿y lo único que haces al verme es decirme que tienes novia?-él me miraba sorprendido.- Mi padre puede ir a la cárcel y me he pasado una semana en la cama por la gripe. Disculpa si pretendo mostrar interés por tu vida amorosa.-dije amargamente mientras me colgaba la mochila de un hombro e intentaba salir por la puerta. Edward me agarró del brazo y me obligó a subir la cara para mirarle.

-Bella, tienes razón, perdóname, he sido un capullo.-se disculpó mientras me abrazaba. Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, sabiendo que aquello que estaba tocando y oliendo en aquél mismo instante, nunca podría ser mío.

.-.-.-

Mientras estaba sentada en la silla del comedor, Irina me abrazó por detrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Bella! ¡Creía que estabas enfadada por que no te había contado lo de Ed!-¿Ed? Él odiaba que lo llamaran así. De pronto se puso más seria.-También pensé que estabas celosa.-Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y la miré asustada.

-¿Celosa?-murmuré. Ella se sentó en la silla contigua a la mía.

-¡Claro! Celosa porque posiblemente ahora pase más tiempo con él que contigo. Pero no te preocupes, eres mi mejor amiga y sacaré tiempo de debajo de las piedras.- Me mordí la lengua. "Idiota" pensaba yo, no hacía más que pensar en ella misma y en que todos girábamos a su alrededor.

-Pues ya ves que no.-murmuré de mala gana. Ella se sentó y comenzó a charlar animadamente con las otras personas de la mesa. Su conversación se basaba en: Edward por aquí, Edward por allá, hasta que soltó un:

-Ed me ha dicho que soy la mujer más importante que ha existido en su vida.-mintió risueña. De un ataque de rabia lancé mi bandeja al suelo y la miré duramente a esos ojos algo asustados.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan mentirosa, Irina?-la acusé. Ella intentó responder pero la corté.- Nunca serás la mujer más importante de su vida. Edward vive solamente para su madre, ¿o es que eso no te lo ha dicho?-le dije con una mueca burlesca.- Deja de intentar colarnos tus mentiras Irina, porque no haces más que intentar que nos creamos tu vida perfecta, cuando no lo es ni la mitad de perfecta.-Cuando acabé de hablar, Irina me miraba con el ceño fruncido y unas vergonzosas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Todo el comedor me miraba con la boca abierta, entre ellos: Edward que me miraba serio en su mesa; Alice que me seguía fulminando con su mirada, solo que ahora esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa; y Rosalie, de lejos me miraba sonriente. Salí del comedor pegando un portazo con las pesadas puertas y decidí tomarme libre lo que quedaba de día.

.-.-.-

-¿Me das fuego?-me preguntó Rosalie mientras se sentaba a mi lado en un banco del parque. Le encendí el mechero y prendí fuego a su cigarro, al que dio una profunda calada. Yo miré nuevamente al frente, abrazada a mi sudadera azul y acariciando mi cigarro.- ¡Vaya numerito! ¿Eh?- rió mientras yo seguía seria.

Rosalie, vestida con sus pantalones negros, sus botas y un anorak corto de color rojo miró al frente, donde yo hacía rato que dirigía mi mirada. Tenía una mano en un bolsillo y en el otro tenía el cigarrillo. Yo estaba sentada en el respaldo del banco, mientras ella estaba sentada como era adecuado. No podía pasar por alto su nuevo color de cabello, un color chocolate muy parecido al mío, pero algo más claro. También era imposible pasar por alto su novísimo piercing en la lengua.

-¿Qué quieres, Rose?-me atreví a preguntar.- No creo que hayas hecho novillos por el placer de congelarte de frío y hacerme compañía. -Dije irónicamente. Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fuiste muy valiente.-sentenció al fin mientras giraba la cara y me miraba. Yo apreté los labios en señal de agradecimiento mientras asentía.-No todo el mundo se atreve a meterse con Irina Denali delante de todo el instituto.-dijo con una risita mientras volvía a fumarse el cigarrillo.

-Ya de hecho…-decía mientras me rascaba la cabeza con el pulgar.-no se como lo hice, simplemente… salió.

-Pues me has impresionado, ¡realmente!-decía mientras se ponía en pie.-Bella, nunca creí que te merecieras estar al lado de… ella. Siempre me has parecido mucho más inteligente y creo que no deberían tratarte así.

-Rosalie, siento si ahora soy algo aguafiestas pero… ¿A qué has venido?-Ella rió y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Vengo a meter más baza en el asunto.-Confesó mientras se encogía de hombros y yo enarcaba una ceja.-Pero por favor, vamos a otro sitio, no pretendo congelarme.-decía mientras emprendía la marcha a una cafetería cercana.

Rose me invitó a un chocolate caliente y un croissant, algo que me venía muchísimo de gusto, ya que había comido muy poco. Mientras ella removía su café con leche, yo la miraba esperando una explicación. Le dio un sorbo al café y después de lavarse la boca con una servilleta, habló.

-Hace dos veranos, cuando tu y tu familia os habíais ido de vacaciones a Nueva Dheli, Irina y yo hicimos una tregua, y alguna que otra noche nos encontramos de fiesta y hasta charlamos. –hizo una pausa y realicé un ademán con la mano para que siguiera.-Irina… salió con un chico rubio, con el cabello por los hombros y una familia muy adinerada:-Tragué saliva, sin duda, sabía de quien hablaba.- Aro Vulturi. Yo les presenté, y estuvieron saliendo durante unas semanas, hasta que tú volviste. Entonces Irina dejó a Aro sin darle ninguna explicación a nadie de los que estaban al tanto de su noviazgo, y ordenó que nadie te dijera nada de eso.

-¿Pero, por qué?-pregunté atónita. Ella se pasó la lengua por los labios y me pidió que esperara con la mano.

-Unos meses después, seguíamos manteniendo la tregua, e Irina no iba nada bien, puesto que había bebido demasiado, así que me contó que ella había hecho un pacto con Aro. Quedaron en que ella le dejaba, pero a cambió le cedía a una de sus amigas, hija de un famoso productor de música. Por desgracia, la relación de Aro con la amiga de Irina no acabó de cuajar, y éste se enfadó bastante con Irina, ya que la ruptura tuvo efectos… "secundarios". Aro se encaprichó con su amiga, e Irina, como estaba en deuda con él y quería que acabara consiguiendo conquistarla, le prometió que a partir de ese momento, ella le indicaría los momentos de debilidad de su amiga para que él intentara suerte con ella.

-¿Cómo sabe cuando caeré?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle y olvidándome del misterio que Rosalie intentaba esconder, como si yo no supiera que Bella Swan era la amiga idiota. Ella me miró con ojos sinceros.

-Oh vamos. Todo el instituto sabe que estás enamorada de Cullen.-dijo mientras le pegaba otro trago a su café. ¿Todo el instituto? Si Rose lo sabía debía ser cierto, ya que ella era la última en enterarse de mis problemas.-Él no lo sabe, no te preocupes.-decía para aliviarme. Un alivio si que era, pero en aquel momento comprendí porque todas las ex-novias de Edward me odiaban tan profundamente. Yo… siempre había creído que había sido cuidados en respecto a eso, pero por lo visto había sido todo lo contrario… e Irina, la persona que consideraba mi mejor amiga, me había traicionado… solo había jugado conmigo, ¡y Aro ni siquiera era amigo de la familia!

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-murmuré, ella me acarició la mano.

-Cuando me enteré de lo que había hecho, deshice el pacto porque me ofendió muchísimo que le hiciera eso a su mejor amiga, así que le declaré la más profunda guerra. ¿No has pensado nunca por qué nunca has sido víctima de mis ataques? ¡Vamos! Eres su mejor amiga, hubieras sido un blanco demasiado fácil.

-¿Y cómo sé que puedo creerte ahora?-le pregunté mientras ella se asombraba.

-Pues porque todo coincide, y tu subconsciente te dice que tengo razón.-sí, yo la creía.

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que Irina ha intentado distraerme con Aro para quedarse con Edward?-Rosalie asintió.-Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo, ¿por qué a mí? Quiero decir, hay muchas otras chicas que quisieran tener una oportunidad con él, y tenemos como ejemplo a todas sus novias como Alice, Carmen, Diana, Leah, Rachel…

-Bella cariño, no te ofendas pero ¿eres idiota?-admito que esa pregunta me cogió desprevenida.-Plantéate la situación: el chico que te gusta es el mejor amigo de tu mejor amiga. Tu mejor amiga está enamorada de tu mejor amigo. Tu mejor amigo está soltero. ¿A quién debes eliminar antes?

Estuve callada un buen rato. Todo era muy retorcido, muy maquiavélico, y muy como Irina. Me sentía engañada, traicionada y todos los sinónimos siguientes, pero me había ayudado a abrir los ojos. Irina ya no era nada para mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Bella!-de camino a casa, me había parado por el centro de Forks a ver algunos aparadores, y mientras contemplaba un maniquí del _Webber's Shop_, una voz muy familiar me abstrajo completamente. Jasper, con un jersey gris sobre una camisa rosa y unos pantalones negros, se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia mí. Al verle le sonreí.

-¡Hola! ¡Me alegro de verte!-dije mientras le daba dos besos y un abrazo.

-Yo también.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué hacías por aquí?

-Oh, ya me iba a casa, que empieza a refrescar.-dije sonriendo. -¿Y tú?

-Yo acabo de volver de la Universidad, un amigo me ha dejado aquí e iba a pasar a ver a Esme.

-¡Oh! Que considerado.-él rió.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-le pregunté.

-No es necesario, Bella. Además has dicho que hacía frío.-me encogí de hombros.

-No te preocupes, si no tengo nada de ganas de llegar a casa. Preferiría estar con alguien en vez de estar sola en casa.

-Está bien, entonces. ¡Al ayuntamiento falta gente!-dijo bromeando. Le cogí del brazo y fuimos andando tranquilamente hasta el ayuntamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.

Tres meses después

_(18/01/ 11)__ Querido diario:_

_Hoy hace cerca de tres meses que salgo con Jasper, ¡y realmente me hace muchísima ilusión! Nunca reí que pudiera sentir algo así por alguien que no fuera su hermano, pero poco a poco lo voy consiguiendo. Jasper es el hombre ideal que todas las chicas querrían presentare a sus padres: es guapo, cariñoso, divertido, muy inteligente, viene de una familia adinerada, me trata con muchísimo respeto, me quiere… Sí, es realmente adorable. Creo incluso que ya le quiero más que a su hermano._

_De momento nadie sabe de nuestra relación exceptuando a Emmet y Rosalie, que son nuestros "mejores amigos"._

_Irina y yo hace tres meses que no nos hablamos, y espero que siga por muchísimo tiempo más. Rosalie se ha convertido en una buena amiga, sé que nunca reemplazará todo lo que Irina fue, pero ella siempre ha sido sincera conmigo. Disfruto de su compañía, ya que tenemos muchas cosas en común, pero quizás nos falta la conexión que tienes con una mejor amiga. Esa sensación al pensar en ella, esa sensación protectora, como si me pudiera interponer entre el trayecto de una bala y su cuerpo. ¡No me quejo! Pero a veces prefiero la soledad…_

_Papá… papá está en prisión. La puta de Heidi ganó el juicio, y cuando le internaron en la cárcel Emm y yo cogimos el primer avión con destino a Seattle, pero ni siquiera le permitieron despedirse de nosotros… Eva está destrozada y mi hermano y yo no estamos muy bien. Ahora me culpo por no haberle dicho más veces que le quería y necesitaba estar con él. ¡He sido tan estúpida!_

_Emmet… Emmet lleva días viendo a alguien, pero todavía no la ha traído a casa. Sé que como mínimo se han visto tres veces, ya que estaba más… ¿susceptible? No lo sé, pero es una intuición de hermanos._

_Edward… Edward no sabe nada de las mentiras de Irina. Creí que no era de su incumbencia, aunque las dos afectadas fueran su novia y su mejor amiga. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, y yo su mejor amiga, y nos vemos a menudo, pero solo cuando no está su garrapata-novia encima de él. Echo de menos a mi amigo, pero poco a poco noto que le voy olvidando… Creo que este amor ha llegado a su fin._


End file.
